Cellulosic insulation is well known in the art and is used, for example, to insulate homes. For example, the cellulosic insulation is directed into the attic of the home. Cellulosic insulation is manufactured by milling waste newspaper and treating the cellulosic particles with chemicals to provide a fire retardant product.
Machines for delivering the cellulosic material to, for example, an attic, are also known in the art. It has been found that insulation delivery machines which are used, for examples, to deliver glass fiber insulation or mineral wool insulation are generally not acceptable for use in delivering cellulosic insulation.
Prior art cellulose blowing machines, which operate satisfactorily, have been quite large and complicated. These machines generally included large hoppers having vertical walls which defined a hopper chamber which was large at the top and necked inwardly to a central discharge opening at the bottom of the hopper. Because cellulosic material has a tendency to bridge, horizontal shaft agitators were vertically spaced in the prior art hoppers. These horizontal shaft agitators included paddle arms which rotated and broke up or prevented the undesired bridging of the cellulosic insulation. However, there is still a tendency for the insulation to compact and jam at the center discharge opening at the bottom of the hopper. Another major problem is that the size of the prior art cellulosic delivering machines is very bulky, requires relatively large drive motors, and are expensive. With the renewed energy conservation emphasis, it has become necessary to provide an improved cellulosic blowing machine which is adaptable for use by home owners, on a do-it-yourself basis, or small contractors.